


1973 [Art]

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [23]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cabin Fic, Digital Art, Fairy Tales, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Title graphic for JackyJango's 1973.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Remix Madness 2020 Art [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	1973 [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1973](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780763) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 
  * In response to a prompt by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> For the delightful JackyJango. Hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. This is a tough time for all of us, and a comment, no matter how rambling or how pithy, means more than you can imagine. Kudos are nice, but comments are gold. So please comment! (Even if it's just a 💜.)
> 
> Come join [our Discord](https://discord.gg/XS8V5a8), X-Men X-traordinaire.


End file.
